The Slayer (Darkest Dungeon)
Summary The Slayer is a brutal, doomed warrior hell-bent on the destruction of the horrors that surround the hamlet. Wielding a demon-bound shotgun and donning eldritch corrupted platemail, the Slayer uses the monster's powers against them in the unending crusade to release the manor from the grip of darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least Low 7-C, possibly 5-A Name: Real name decided by RNG, but the player can change it as they please. Origin: Darkest Dungeon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Doomed Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Body Control (is able to morph his arm into an organic chainsaw), Rage Power with Bloodthirsty Periapt, Healing/Absorption with Rip & Tear, Status Effect Inducement with Spiked Sabot, Enhanced Senses with It Smells Them, Statistics Reduction with Bag & Tag and Biting Blade, Regeneration (Mid-Low, capable of healing from nigh-lethal damage on the way back to the Hamlet), Energy Projection via BFG, Statistics Amplification with Fourfold Harm Charm and all abilities to BFG, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Able to resist Horror, a status effect that increases Stress overtime, as well as abilities that just outright increase stress.), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 and 3. Can withstand multiple gazes into The Ancestor's true form as well as his mental assaults), Mind Manipulation (Can resist being controlled by the Siren), Poison and Acid Manipulation (Able to resist Blight, which serves as both poison and Acid depending on the circumstance), Disease Manipulation/Curse Manipulation (Can resist various Medieval diseases and the Crimson Curse), Status Effect Inducement/Statistics Reduction (Can resist having his stats lowered, as well as being stunned), Reality Warping (Can resist The Sleeper's Herald's Reality Bend ability), and Time Manipulation (Can resist a Finished Temporal Fracture's Self Destruct Ability) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Killed the Swine King, who can swing his cleaver with this amount of force) | At least Small Town level+ (Defeated The Sleeper, who destroyed a cave), possibly Large Planet Level (Along with 4 other party members, is able to defeat the Heart of Darkness, which is the very heart of the planet itself. If the Heart of Darkness reaches full Power it will cause the end of the world, which was calculated at this level of power.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ Combat speed and reactions (Able to tag his opponents, who are able to dodge the Vestal's light based attacks) | Same as before Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly Large Planet Class+ Durability: Small Building Level (Can take hits from the Swine King) | At least Small Town level+ (Can take hits from The Sleeper), possibly Large Planet level (Able to withstand many blows from the Heart of Darkness.) Stamina: High (Able to keep on fighting, even when badly wounded and bleeding, or even under blight. Also able to take heavy blows while near death.) Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Ranged Attacks. Standard Equipment: Demon-Bound Shotgun, Eldritch Platemail, Biting Blade, and BFG. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Depends on the Quirks that The Slayer gains throughout the game. The BFG has a chance to hurt him when using it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Run and Gun:' Powerful attack against front two ranks done with a shot of his Double Barrel Shotgun. Pushes Slayer back 1. *'Reeling Reload:' Moderately damaging attack that pulls the target toward The Slayer via a grappling hook attachment to his Shotgun. Pulls The Slayer forward 2. *'Spike Sabot:' Lightly damaging attack that stuns and pushes the target back 2 via a taser-like organic projectile spikes. *'Tag and Bag:' Marks target with a small parasite being shot at a foe. Increases damage taken by target. *'Biting Blade:' Damaging attack done with an organic chainsaw. Shreds target protection. *'Rip and Tear:' Moderately damaging attack done by The Slayer mutilating a foe with his fists and parasitic gauntlet. Heals HP and Stress. *'BFG (Bound for Glory):' A Powerful attack that gets stronger the longer a fight goes on, has a chance to damage the Slayer when using it. Once used The BFG releases a large beam of energy that often leaves no trace of it's victim. Key: Early Game | Late Game Note 1: The Strengths and Weaknesses of The Slayer can vary throughout the game due to the various Quirks and Items you can give them. This profile only details the basic abilities of The Slayer, under the presumption that he has no specific Quirks, Positive nor Negative. Gallery TheSlayer 1.jpg|The Slayer and his Demon-Bound Shotgun TheSlayer-Doom Title.png|The Slayer taking on an army of Eldritch Horrors Slayer vs Shambler.png|The Slayer vs The Shambler Others Notable Victories: Doomguy (DOOM) Doomguy's Profile (The Doom Slayer was used with Unlimited Berserk and full arsenal vs The Slayer's Low 7-C Key) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Body Control Users Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users